Abduction
by Steve Zissou
Summary: He finds nothing wrong with imagining her to be Persephone to his Hades. In fact, it all seems rather right. So he does what Hades would do and abducts his Persephone. [One Shot]


**Author's Note**: Some of you may have read the drabble I wrote called "Spring Fire Winter Ice." If you haven't, go now and do so, have a good laugh, then come back and read this. This is my revision of that drabble into something much much better. Please review if you do read this, I love to hear feedback.

* * *

He had decided once, that if she were Persephone then he would be Hades. It did not seem so wrong to think such thoughts, for Hades was a god worth taking after. Death and, oh if memory served him right, god of all the treasures below earth. A wealthy god! _Father might even approve of the idea_, he supposed with a grin jumping from ear to ear. She noticed this, and with what seemed an attitude tainted by complete frustration, she inquired as to what could make him grin so wide.

"You are up to something," she concluded with a scowl. She was spot on but he didn't confirm her declaration, for that would have ruined the plan.

After all, Hades never told Persephone, "Dearest, be ready, I'm coming around.. oh.. noon, to kidnap you." Hades was a smart chap, wasn't he? So there was a great fuss about her disappearance? It didn't last, and in the end he got what he wanted. Sort of.

Now she noticed his cheeky grin had melted into something more serious. _Godric, is he ever up to **something**_,thought she with a terribly curiosity taking over. This curiosity was not easily subdued and for days and days she tried to come up with what he could've been thinking of doing. Was he going to do something horrible to Harry? Or Hermione? Or Ron? Would it be a grand prank against the Gryffindor house? If it was, it'd be something terribly mean more so than terribly funny.

It worried her to the point where she couldn't sleep one night and the next morning it showed. That was when he took action, when she was obviously unable to keep her eyes open long enough to see him coming. It was lunch, or the end of, rather, and she trudged along some corridor that led to another hall, that would eventually take her to charms, on time if she could make her lead feet move faster. If her feet moved faster, then she wouldn't have ever been caught by the likes of him. There was a sudden force pulling her too much to the right where a wall ought to have been, but apparently she hadn't noticed the door to the broom closet in the shadows. Honestly, who paid any attention where those were unless someone had intentions to snog in one?

"Good Godric, what in Merlin's name is..!"

"I'm abducting you," interrupted her exclamations and with a loud huff she began squirming in the arms of someone much more awake, and much stronger than she. After a minute of hopeless struggling she gave up and gave in to pouting instead.

"Couldn't it have waited until after charms?" she asked, not bothering to turn around when he loosened his grip upon her.

"This is what makes it the moment, missing charms and it all being unexpected," came the reply and she turned on her heel so suddenly, the abductor stepped back in surprise. He shouldn't have been so taken aback by the move, he had seen her go into many a rage many a time by now.

"I just KNEW you were up to _something_!" cried she, jabbing his chest with her index finger.

"Enough about that. Back to the formalities of an abduction," he grinned as wide as he did the days before swooping down to steal a kiss from her pouting lips.

"Oh," she grumbled, though he could tell she was trying hard not to smile. "I suppose... just this once.."

"Good girl," he replied, stealing yet another kiss. _Just like the story_, he thought with a sudden pride. Persephone gave in, didn't she? Something like that. Whatever happened, it was close enough to what Draco did to Ginny, and it worked better than what Draco supposed Hades went through. Draco's Persephone didn't fight it so much as the real goddess might've.

Of course, it helped that he had been abducting her for afternoon snogs nearly three months now.


End file.
